This invention concerns an improved means for securing an ostomy bag to a user.
Ostomy bags are normally secured to a user's body through a coupling which releasably connects the bag to a pad or dressing adhesively attached to the body. This coupling should allow ready entrance of a stoma into the bag, provide a tight mechanical seal to prevent leakage, and be readily released to assure convenient replacement of the bag. In addition, the bag should be comfortable to the user.
Early ostomy devices, such as that disclosed in West German Auslegeschrift No. 1105558, provided suitable mechanical seal but lacked means for convenient replacement of the bag. Other ostomy couplings, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,363, by the nature of their construction fail to allow the ostomy bag to fit comfortably close to the user's body.
It is, therefore, the primary objective of the present invention to provide an ostomy device which assures ready access for the stoma, tight mechanical seal and convenient replacement of the bag, and also allows for a closer fit of the bag to the body.